Rainer Nvos
Rainer Nvos is a young Human mage from Earth. He was tutored by his grandfather, Frederick Nvos, as a mage where he gained his initial skills and spells. Frustrated with his lack of overwhelming power generally associated with magic, he created a wall-walking spell that accidentally transported him to another world governed by The System. Under The System Rainer grew very powerful very quickly and began to gather allies in pursuit of one goal: the unrestrained advancement of magic. Background Rainer was born somewhere on Earth and grew up believing that his grandfather and himself were the last known Arcanists. His grandfather taught him Nvos Affinity Attuning and the spells Sleep Learning, which was later transformed into a skill under the system, and Arcane Bolt. By using Sleep Learning he was able to become proficient at the Guitar and Piano, but couldn't play masterfully in real life due to not training his body along with the skills. He was a Sophomore in college with a major in Biology, using Sleep Learning to breeze through classes before attempting to create his own spell, wall-walking, which resulted in being transported to another world. Personality Rainer has a deep desire to learn all magic, is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and generally has high confidence in himself. His passion for magic fueled the creation of the wall-walking spell that transported him to another world and later drove him to establish his goals; a group of people dedicated to the advancement of magic. It has been shown that Rainer is skeptical of acquiring aspects that limit which magic he uses, even if those aspects might offer greater power or control of other aspects of magic. Rainer's loyalty towards his companions has driven him to perform feats many would consider impossible. Tearing through the void to bring back companions and killing Chosen within their sanctuary are more prominent examples of such feats. His drive to protect and help his loved ones have also made him an enemy of many powerful figures and entire races. Along with this, his emotions tend to go haywire when there is a perceived threat. The acquisition of Void Will gave Rainer a way to temper his strong emotions in times when they aren't necessary. Over time, Rainer has developed a deep confidence in his ability to do just about anything given enough time. Unfortunately, with many different events interrupting his goals and giving him new ones his time is generally devoted to solving the most pressing problem. System Information Visit the Attributes or Talents page for more Information. Available Classes * Arcane Bladesman * Arcane Speaker * Chronomancer * Cryomancer * Draconic Enchanter * Draconic Mage * Eldritch Draconic Mage * Enchanter * Fire Mage * Mage * Mage of Tongues * Magic Scholar * Merchant * Peddler * Physician * Pyromancer * Summoner Talents * Excellent Arcane Affinity * Low Void Affinity->Medium Void Affinity->High Void Affinity * Human Growth * Gift of the Fae(Luna) Titles Tier 1: * Arcane Elementalist * Arcane Scholar * Bard * Bard of Magic * Basic Elementalist * Devilsbane * Dungeon Pioneer (Upgraded) * Energy Drainer * Fae Contractor * Manipulator of the Elements * Philanderer * Shaman * Speaker of Power * Trollsbane * Wielder of Fire and Brimstone * Wielder of Ice and Frost * Wielder of Light * Wielder of Mind and Illusion * Wielder of Shadows and Darkness * Wielder of Space and Time * Wielder of Terra and Foundation * Wielder of Water and Tides Tier 2: * Arcane Ritualist * Arcane Shaman * Bard of the Arcane Arts * Chosen Slayer * Corruptor * Devastator * Immortal Slayer * Manipulator of Reality * Manipulator of Souls * Manipulator of the Body * Master of Ice and Frost * Master of Light * Master of Magic * Master of Space and Time * Queen Slayer * Weaver of Arcane Sound * Wielder of Soul and Being * Wielder of the Arcane Tier 3: * Arcane Elemental Creator * Arcane Speaker * Arch-Magus * Draconic Contractor * Draconic Magus * Elemental Creator * Life-Bringer * Lord of the Void * Magus of Draconic Enchanting * Magus of Enchanting * Magus of Tongues * Master of the Arcane * One who defies Divinity (Upgraded) * Reality-Cutter * Scholar of Dragons * Soul Surpasser * Voidwalker Skills Detection * Arcanium Detection (3/10) * Aura Detection (1/10) * Crisis Perception (1/10) * Divine Detection (1/10) * General Affinity Attuning (1/10) * Life Detection (1/10) * Magic Detection (2/10) * Mana Detection (2/10) * Nvos Affinity Attuning (2/10) * Soul Detection (6/10) * Void Detection (2/10) Physical * Acting (2/10) * Arcane Blade Mastery (2/10) * Bare-Fist Fighting (2/10) * Color Theory (1/10) * Copulation Technique (2/10) * Dancing (3/10) * Dextral Pleasuring Technique (2/10) * Finger Painting (1/10) * General Acoustic Instrument Mastery (3/10) * General Archery Mastery (1/10) * General Art Mastery (1/10) * General Beast Riding (1/10) * General Blade Mastery (2/10) * General Knife Mastery (2/10) * General Magic Blade Mastery (1/10) * General Marksmanship Mastery (1/10) * General Painting (1/10) * General Stealth (1/10) * General Throwing Mastery (1/10) * Guitar Mastery (8/10) * Humming (1/10) * Kissing Technique (1/10) * Long Jumping (2/10) * Oral Pleasuring Technique (2/10) * Pitch Control (1/10) * Quiet Breath (1/10) * Quiet Steps (1/10) * Spear Throwing (1/10) * Sprinting (2/10) * Weightless Blade Mastery (2/10) * Werewolf Riding (2/10) Information * Aldori Elvish (1/10) * Algebra (5/10) * Appraisal (3/10) * Arcane Druidic Magic Language (1/10) * Arithmetic (7/10) * Canine Anatomy (3/10) * Demon Anatomy (7/10) * Devil Anatomy (1/10) * Devil's Soul Language (6/10) * Draconic Anatomy (1/10) * Druidic Magic Language (3/10) * Fae Anatomy (6/10) * Fae Language (1/10) * Goblin Anatomy (1/10) * Human Anatomy (7/10) * Lamia Anatomy (3/10) * Magic Beast Anatomy (4/10) * Moon Elf Anatomy (2/10) * Muknar Language (3/10) * Trigonometry (6/10) * Will of the Arcane (3/10) Magic * Arcane Rage (10/10) -> Arcane Awakening (6/10) * Arcane Awakening: Arcanum Step (3/10) * Arcane Awakening: Final Arcanum (1/10) * Arcane Awakening: Might (3/10) * Arcane Awakening: Shield Mode (4/10) * Arcane Awakening: Storage (3/10) * Arcane Awakening: Surge (3/10) * Arcane Awakening: Void-Step (3/10) * Arcane Empowerment (3/10) * Arcane Energy Manipulation (9/10) * Arcane Presence (10/10) -> Arcanium Descent (1/10) * Arcane Repulsion (2/10) * Arcane Revival (10/10) -> Arcane Invigoration (3/10) * Arcane Ritual Mastery (1/10) * Arcane Sound Infusion (2/10) * Arcane Sound Transference (1/10) * Arcane Weaving (9/10) * Arcane Weaving: Permanence (1/10) * Arcane-Darkness Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Death Manipulation (3/10) * Arcane-Earth Manipulation (1/10) * Arcane-Fire Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Ice Manipulation (9/10) * Arcane-Light Manipulation (4/10) * Arcane-Lightning Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Spatial Manipulation (2/10) * Arcane-Water Manipulation (5/10) * Arcane-Wind Manipulation (1/10) * Blade of the Void (2/10) * Blood Ritual Mastery (7/10) * Blood Sensing (3/10) * Darkness Manipulation (2/10) * Death Manipulation (6/10) * Demon Body Enchanting (8/10) * Draconic Enchanting (4/10) * Draconic Essence Extraction (2/10) * Draconic Runic Language (2/10) * Draconic Vibrations (1/10) * Earth Manipulation (2/10) * Eldritch Flow (7/10) * Enchanting Medium: Body (2/10) * Faaran Runic Language (6/10) * Fae Body Enchanting (7/10) * Fire Manipulation (4/10) * General Enchantment (8/10) * Attribute Enchantment (5/10) * General Ritual Mastery (4/10) * Ice Manipulation (4/10) * Internal Runic Mana Formation (6/10) * Lamia Body Enchanting (3/10) * Light Manipulation (2/10) * Lightning Manipulation (2/10) * Living Storage (1/10) * Magic Empowerment (2/10) * Magic-Human Body Enchanting (5/10) * Mana ???? Transfer (3/10) * Mana Manipulation (5/10) * Mana Object Transfer (4/10) * Mana Presence (1/10) * Mana Reading (2/10) * Mana Sound Infusion (1/10) * Mana Sound Transference (1/10) * Metal Manipulation (2/10) * Moon Elf Body Enchanting (6/10) * Runic Engraving (3/10) * Sacrificial Enchantment (3/10) * Sleep Learning (9/10) * Sleep Learning: Soul Connecting (1/10) * Soul Manipulation (8/10) * Spatial Enchantment (2/10) * Spatial Manipulation (4/10) * Time Manipulation (2/10) * Void Call (10/10) -> Void Mastery (4/10) * Void Grasp (10/10) -> Void Hold (5/10) * Void Manipulation (9/10) * Void Presence (10/10) -> Void Descent (2/10) * Void Seer (10/10) -> Void Sense (1/10) * Void Suppression (9/10) * Void-Traveling (2/10) * Water Manipulation (2/10) * Wind Manipulation (2/10) Aura * Active Meditation (1/10) * Arcane Aura Cladding (3/10) * Arcane Aura Enhancement (1/10) * Arcane Aura Sound Infusion (1/10) * Arcane Revelation (2/10) * Arcane Sight (10/10) * Aura Transfer (1/10) * Calm Aura (1/10) * General Aura Inscription (1/10) * General Aura Manipulation (2/10) * General Aura Meditation (1/10) Drain * Arcane Energy Drain (1/10) * Aura Drain (1/10) * Life Drain (1/10) * Mana Drain (1/10) * Stamina Drain (1/10) * Void Will Drain (1/10) Togglable * Appraisal Resistance (2/10) * Arcane Energy Drain Resistance (1/10) * Arcane Resistance (2/10) * Blinding Resistance (1/10) * Burn Resistance (1/10) * Cold Resistance (1/10) * Curse Resistance (2/10) * Death Resistance (2/10) * Divine Resistance (2/10) * Fire Resistance (1/10) * Frost Resistance (1/10) * Life Drain Resistance (1/10) * Light Resistance (1/10) * Lightning Resistance (2/10) * Mana Drain Resistance (1/10) * Mana Resistance (1/10) * Mental Resistance (1/10) * Miasma Resistance (2/10) * Pain Resistance (2/10) * Physical Resistance (2/10) * Poison Resistance (2/10) * Soul Resistance (2/10) * Sound Resistance (1/10) * Spatial Resistance (1/10) * Stamina Drain Resistance (1/10) * Void Insulation (1/10) Undetermined * All Language Translation * Avatar Control (8/10) * Blood Manipulation (2/10) * Bone Manipulation (2/10) * Flesh Manipulation (2/10) * Lothfane Soul Empowerment (1/10) * Passive: Zan Haste (2/10) * Soul Presence (9/10) * Summon * Spell Haste (1/10) * Soul Perseverance (1/10) Spells Rainer has 101 known spells as of chapter 91. Spellbook: Arcane Spellbook: Fire Spellbook: Light Spellbook: Space-Time Spellbook: Mana Spellbook: Wind Spellbook: Lightning Spellbook: Death Spellbook: Water Spellbook: Earth Spellbook: Darkness Spellbook: Draconic Spellbook: Unknown Familiars Fae Queen Luna Emralira-Igna Lesha Tiamat Nvos Jormungandr Items * Hilt of the Arcane Blade * Ring of Focus * Ring of Channeling * Armband of Shielding * Signet Ring of the Nalmar Knighthood * Overcoat of Arcane Constitution * Ring of Nalmar's High Priest * Incubation Ring * Ring of Traveling * Necklace of Arcane Combat * Primordial Rock * Dimensional Ring * Soul Sheath * Cosmic Map * Arcane Tattoo of Storage * Void Tattoo of Storage * Soul Devouring Ring * Spatial Ring * Mana-Well Category:Characters